Disney Infinity
Disney Infinity is an action-adventure sandbox game for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PC, and iPad. It is the first game in the Disney Infinity series, and the predecessor to Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition. The game brings several different Disney series together, such as Pirates of the Caribbean, Cars and Monsters University. The main gimmick of the game is that it uses figurines that store character data, similarly to Activision's Skylanders and Nintendo's amiibo. Gameplay The game has the player place their Disney Infinity figures onto the circular spots of the Disney Infinity base to jump into the game and come alive in a fully animated interactive world. With the exception of non-humanoid characters such as those from the Cars series, each character has a double jump and a default set of attacks, as well as an ability unique to each figure. Play Sets Play Set mode has Disney Infinity play sets of films which are accessed via placing the relevant play set piece onto the hexagonal spot of the Infinity Base. Some examples include Pirates of the Caribbean, Monsters University, The Incredibles, Cars, The Lone Ranger and Toy Story in Space. These play sets have their own unique campaign, which can be played with up to two players. The player takes control of characters, and plays as them in original adventures in different worlds. In these worlds, the player battles enemies, solves puzzles, overcomes obstacles and completes a variety of other unique quests. Each play set is essentially a self-contained world, based on a specific movie or series with recognizable characters, gameplays and storylines. Characters from one world cannot enter into another world, meaning two figures from the same series are required to play a play-set in split-screen multiplayer. Playing through the play sets unlocks objects and vehicles that can be used in the Toy Box Mode. Mission Log The Mission Log is available in every play set, accessed by opening up the "play set" menu. A log of completed and current missions is found here, along with a button allowing players to track down new missions, which are given by cast members. Additionally, a list of gold stars can be seen, displaying both completed and incompleted ones. Toy Store The Toy Store is also available in each of the six play sets, accessed at the "play set" menu. A full list of toys from the corresponding play set is displayed, with unlocked toys being available for purchase, while locked toys are darker and not able to be bought. In order to unlock the toys to purchase here, the player must complete missions, gold stars and other tasks throughout the play set. Once purchased, most toys will also be unlocked for use in the Toy Box, though there some that can't, such as the bikes from the Monsters University Play Set. Toy Box Toy Box mode allows the player to create their own world and stories, similar to Toy Box mode in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. It also allows the player to mix and match everything that is unlocked within the play sets including characters, weapons and gadgets. There are various "adventures" in this mode, which help teach the player how to use the mode's tools. Players can also earn "spins", which can be used to unlock additional items in the Toy Box, by playing through play sets as well as the "adventures" for the first time, or leveling up their characters. The mode supports online multiplayer, in which players can play around with items that only the other player has, albeit only during that session. A portable Toy Box became available in late 2013, exclusively for the iPad. A version of the Toy Box is also available for the Microsoft Windows personal computer. These versions of the Toy Box utilize the web codes included with each Disney Infinity character. Travel The Travel list can be selected via the pause menu, or by stepping on the red circle on the Disney Infinity Hub. As the name suggests, the player can travel to different adventures, or to other toy boxes, including ones that are already prebuilt. Mastery Adventures Mastery Adventures are similar to adventures, but are more important, as they will unlock certain toys for use in the toy box. The six available mastery adventures are Building Mastery, Combat Mastery, Driving Mastery, Dynamics Mastery, Creativi-Toys Mastery Part 1, and Creativi-Toys Mastery Part 2. Each one has the player "master" a certain category, such as building or driving. Completing one of these will award the player with a spin for the Disney Infinity Vault, as well as the ability to use those toys in the toy box. The "Introduction to Disney Infinity" toy box will also expand, granting the player more areas to look for green capsules with spins in them. Adventures Adventures are mini-games that can be played to earn spins, or to level up a character. Three medals can be earned for each one - bronze, silver and gold, each one harder than the last. In addition to 9 default adventures, each character comes with their unique adventure, which can also be played to earn medals. Prebuilt Toy Box Worlds As the name implies, this can transport players to other toy boxes that come with the game, or are unlocked in vaults or chests in play set mode. There are nine total prebuilt toy boxes to build, three of which are unlocked from the start. The remaining six can be unlocked by opening chests or vaults within each of the six play sets. The nine toy boxes available are Introduction to Disney Infinity, Toy Box Launch, Empty Toy Box, Monsters University Toy Box, Incredibles Toy Box, Pirates of the Caribbean Toy Box, Cars Toy Box, Lone Ranger Toy Box, and Toy Story in Space Toy Box. Load This feature lets players load toy boxes that they have created and saved to the system memory. Online/Multiplayer Online multiplayer is also available for Disney Infinity. When connected, players can play in each others' toy boxes, as well as play adventures and other activities together. Another online feature is the Toy Box Share, which allows players to upload their creations. Every week, the Disney Infinity YouTube channel holds toy box competitions revolving around one specific theme. Disney Infinity Vault The Disney Infinity Vault can be accessed via the yellow button on the Disney Infinity Hub, or by pausing the game and selecting it. Spins that have been earned by winning medals and leveling up characters can be used to win a toy. Each "page" has 16 items on it, and when a spin is used, one of the 16 objects will randomly be selected. Once an item is collected, the player can use another spin if they have one, increasing their chance of winning the toy they want. Additionally, the pages can be shuffled to include different items. Collection The Collection is a collection of the toys that have been earned in play set mode or the Disney Infinity Vault. These items can be placed in the Toy Box by pressing the "build" button. Reset Gameplay The Reset Gameplay feature removes all enemies that the player has placed, and will move the player to a "safe" place, which is usually the Disney Infinity Hub. This feature is presumably intended to help players if they are stuck in between a wall or block, and can not get out. Playable characters With 29 playable characters featured in Disney Infinity, there is a total of 12 different Disney series represented. 17 characters were released in the first wave, and 12 were released in the second wave. It is currently unconfirmed whether or not new characters will eventually be made compatible with the original game, though it is unlikely. {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 900px;" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"|Name ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"|Image ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"|Description |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Mr. Incredible' | | style="text-align: center;"|Dedicated to saving the world, Mr. Incredible uses his super strength and super combo attacks to vanquish Syndrome! |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Mrs. Incredible' | | style="text-align: center;"|With her super-stretch skills, Mrs. Incredible can whip across town, yank objects closer, and swing up buildings. Evil-doers beware!  |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Syndrome' | | style="text-align: center;"|He's the flame-haired fanboy and self-appointed nemesis in The Incredibles Play Set. Join Syndrome in his campaign to take over the city and put The Incredibles in danger's way. What happens is up to you! |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Violet' | | style="text-align: center;"|Violet has done her fair share of protecting and her plasma shield is perfect for the job in The Incredibles Play Set. Her power of invisibility also comes in handy for avoiding trouble. |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Dash' | | style="text-align: center;"|Play The Incredibles Play Set as the fastest kid on the block—Dash. Don’t just fight the dreaded the enemy, run circles around them with your superhuman speed.  |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Sulley' | | style="text-align: center;"|The big, loveable future scarer is in training at the Monsters University Play Set. Bust a few cycling moves across campus, set up traps for unsuspecting monsters, and avoid lectures.  |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Mike' | | style="text-align: center;"|Join the campus clown in the Monsters University Play Set. Use a megaphone to scare rival monsters, study being sneaky, or just let Mike perform his signature jig.  |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Randy' | | style="text-align: center;"|When it comes to creeping into the rival campus for some scare-worthy sabotage, Randy is the sneakiest one in the Monsters University Play Set.  |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Jack Sparrow' | | style="text-align: center;"|Join Captain Jack Sparrow in an epic adventure of pirates, treasures, and sea battles. Lead him on his merry and slightly unbalanced way across the Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set. Savvy?  |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Hector Barbossa' | | style="text-align: center;"|He’s a master swordsman and a powerful character to wield. Barbossa is the much-feared, mutinous ex-first-mate of Jack Sparrow and fun to play in the Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set.  |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Davy Jones' | | style="text-align: center;"|The demon of the deep, Davy Jones is feared by all who sail the seven seas. Beware of the sword-fighting feats and writhing tentacles of the Pirates of the Caribbean villain.  |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Woody' | | style="text-align: center;"|Woody is a cowboy that runs fast and jumps high. He can throw a Pixar ball as a special ability, and can also shoulder bash. |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Jessie' | | style="text-align: center;"|This Cowgirl is constantly cracking a grin (rather than a whip) and is a burst of athletic energy within the Toy Story Play Set. |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Buzz Lightyear' | | style="text-align: center;"|Toy Story In Space Play Set finds this intrepid space ranger in his element. Have fun as you boldly go to those parts of Disney Infinity others toys fear to go. |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Wreck-It Ralph' | | style="text-align: center;"|Like knocking down stuff? Then Wreck-It Ralph is the character for you. Enjoy smashing the competition along with anything else that's in the way, just clench those huge fists and pound up some brick dust! |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Vanellope' | | style="text-align: center;"|Vanellope, also known as the Glitch, is hard-coded for speed. She's also agile and can teleport glitch style through any adventure. She's also no stranger to competition, so she'll always put up a fight. |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Phineas' | | style="text-align: center;"|Phineas is part kid, part inventor and all round a fun character. Let him drop some science on any enemy with his handy Baseball shooter. |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Agent P' | | style="text-align: center;"|Agent P is an unflappable platypus under pressure. This is partly due to his private eye training and partly due to the fact that he can throw his Fedora with devastating accuracy. |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Lightning McQueen' | | style="text-align: center;"|Whatever the task, Lightning McQueen is quick to react. Whether he’s jumping a canyon, trailblazing through desert, or towing another character in the Cars Play Set, nothing slows him down.  |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Mater' | | style="text-align: center;"|Don't judge a book by its cover. Mater might be a bit rusty, but he's also got power under his hood. He's built for towing too, so he's one of the more helpful vehicles in the Cars Play Set. |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Holley Shiftwell' | | style="text-align: center;"|Holley Shiftwell is as sharp and smart as she looks. Trained for any terrain, take Holley for a spin and she’ll make even the hardest corners in the Cars Play Set feel like child’s play.  |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Francesco Bernoulli' | | style="text-align: center;"|Top European racer Francesco thinks he’s the hottest thing since wheels were invented. With his high-speed racing and gadgetry, the sleek Italian car is Lightning’s chief rival. Francesco can zip around the Cars Play Set and still have enough juice for showing off afterwards.  |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Lone Ranger' | | style="text-align: center;"|There’s never a dull moment playing the smart-shooting, masked man of justice. Even with the odds stacked against you, you can use your climbing, riding, and bullet-ricocheting skills to win in the Lone Ranger Play Set. |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Tonto' | | style="text-align: center;"|He’s the intelligent, Tomahawk-throwing partner of the Lone Ranger and always fun to play. Tonto is excellent on a horse, a feared adversary, and quite stylish with his crow headgear. |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Anna' | | style="text-align: center;"|Anna's warm and caring character will melt any heart. Her courage is boundless and she's always ready with climbing hook and shovel swing to tackle whatever icy mountain or monster snowman gets in her way. |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Elsa' | | style="text-align: center;"|Elsa is the Snow Queen and quite a powerful character to have fun with. She's also strikingly beautiful, so if she doesn't freeze your world first, she'll definitely charm it with her presence. |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Rapunzel' | | style="text-align: center;"|Rapunzel's beautifully illuminated adventure challenges you to collect all the lanterns before time runs out. |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey' | | style="text-align: center;"|He's the icon that hardly needs an introduction. Mickey is a naturally adventurous character, so Disney Infinity is a dream come true for him! He's an eternal optimist, regardless of the crazy worlds he will find along the way. |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Jack Skellington' | | style="text-align: center;"|Join the suave Pumpkin King of Halloween Town as he adds his own charm to the various pranks and stunts in Disney Infinity. |} Play Sets There is a total of 6 play sets, with the first 5 being released in the first wave, while the Toy Story in Space Play Set was released with the second wave of releases. Power Discs Power Discs are discs that can be obtained by buying blind bags, which contain two power discs, though the buyer will not be able to see which ones they are buying. There are two types of power discs: circular and hexagonal. Circular discs improve stats and properties for the player's character, while hexagonal discs affect the way the game is played, whether it be adding new toys or changing scenery. Series 1 Series 2 Series 3 A Race to Space pack with Crystal Lightning McQueen and Crystal Buzz Lightyear was available at Toys "R" Us in the US with two exclusive round Power Discs called Emperor Zurg's Wrath and C.H.R.O.M.E. Damage Increaser. Development Xbox One, PlayStation 4 potential Avalanche Software stated that Disney Infinity toys will be supported on Xbox One and PlayStation 4 consoles, and future next generation versions of Disney Infinity will likely result in a game that will be "way more beautiful," offer "a whole lot more" content, "or both." Disney Interactive Studios has not confirmed development, and no release dates have been set for possible Xbox One and PlayStation 4 versions. Reception Disney Infinity received mostly positive reviews from critics (except for the 3DS version, which received negative reviews). It received a 74 and 75 out of 100 on review aggregrator site Metacritic, for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 respectively. The sandbox mode, namely the Toy Box mode, received much praise. Steven O'Donnell of Good Game: Spawn Point stated that "it's a bit like Minecraft in that you're dropped into an open world that you can then build some pretty spectacular structures in." Kevin VanOrd of GameSpot called the Toy Box "a gleefully entertaining shared space," and greatly preferred it over the story mode. The figurines of the playable characters received mixed to positive reactions. Daniel Krupa of IGN said that they're "well-made statues," and that "each one really captures the personality of that character with a charismatic stance." The soundtrack and dialogue of Disney Infinity also received mixed reactions. Andrew Reiner of Game Informer said that "characters repeat dialogue way too often," and that the soundtrack is "often surprisingly absent." Andy Robertson of Forbes stated that his children loved playing the figurines, both in the game and as toys. The overall price of the game and all of the toys received media coverage. Jeff Cork of Game Informer said that to purchase all items at the launch (the game, all launch toys and power discs) it costs a minimum of AUD$460. Kevin VanOrd of GameSpot called Disney Infinity "a platform designed to keep you spending money." Nick Cowen of The Guardian warned parents to "get ready with those wallets." In September 2013, Disney revealed that the game had sold 294,000 copies in the United States during its first two weeks on sale. On October 18, 2013, Disney Interactive announced that the game had sold more than a million copies worldwide. With more figures not yet released, Disney hopes the number of units sold will continue to grow. As of January 20, 2014, three million starter packs have been sold. The game was nominated for the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards in 2014, but lost to Just Dance 2014. Beta elements Scrapped characters Playable data for the characters Ferb, Zurg, The King and Finn McMissile can be found within the game's files, with playable footage for all of them seen through game trailers or toy store videos within playsets. Additional, a directory titled "pnf_doofenshmirtz" could be found in the first version of Disney Infinity: Toy Box for the PC, with model data and a significant amount of work done in terms of animations. An update for the PC version removed the folder, most likely to reduce file sizes and donwload times. The Underminer, Grem and The Abominable Snowman exist in early concept art, but the ideas were dropped. Unused enemies The Yeti from Expedition Everest has a directory in the "characters" folder of the PC game titled "tb_yeti" which consists of a model and textures. While the enemy itself was scrapped, it still appeared as a costume in the toy box. The folder is still present in the latest version of Disney Infinity: Toy Box. Glitches Sidekick Pack data glitch Some Hector Barbossa figures included in the Sidekick Pack contain data for Mrs. Incredible, a character who is also included in the set. This is likely a manufactoring glitch, and has only proven to have been in a few packs. Toy Box saving glitch When saving a Toy Box, sometimes players will receive an error message saying that the Toy Box could not be saved as toys not unlocked yet have been placed. This glitch has been found in both the Xbox 360 and Wii U versions. Gallery Disney Infinity.jpg|Original wallpaper Disney-infinity-characters.jpg|Second wallpaper Infinitylineup_web1200.jpg INFINITY-IGN-610x343.jpg|Concept art Others.jpg|Concept art Disney INFINITY - Mr. Incredible.png|Mr. Incredible (from The Incredibles) Disney INFINITY - Jack Sparrow.png|Captain Jack Sparrow (from Pirates of the Caribbean) Disney INFINITY - Sulley.png|Sulley (from Monsters, Inc.) Screenshot 51514.jpg|Lightning McQueen racing Dash from The Incredibles carsinfinity0212-610.jpg CarsInToyBox_1.jpg Francesco2.jpg Holly5.jpg Mater2.jpg McQueen3.jpg Francesco4.jpg Mater1.jpg Mater4.jpg McQueen4.jpg disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_00_full.jpg disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_05_full.jpg disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_08_full.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_01.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_02.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_03.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_04.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_05.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_06.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_07.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_08.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_09.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_10.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_11.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_12.jpg Disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_17_full.jpg Disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_15_full.jpg Disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_14_full.jpg Disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_13_full.jpg Disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_12_full.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box screenshot 2.jpg Disney_Infinity_Toybox_Mode_racing.jpg Disney_Infinity_Toy_Box_2.jpg Disney_Infinity_Toy_Box_4.jpg Disney_Infinity_Toy_Box_5.jpg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_13.jpeg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_3.jpeg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_5.jpeg ToyBox_GameMaking_MonsterTruck1.jpg ToyBox_GameMaking_MonsterTruck2.jpg ToyBox_GameMaking_MonsterTruck3.jpg ToyBox_UnexpectedPairings_3.jpg InfiniteSeries_McQueen_1.png InfiniteSeries_McQueen_2.png Disneyinfinitymatermonstertruck-captjackcindrella'scairrage.jpg Perryridinglightningmcqueen.jpg Incredibleshelplightning.jpg Rex pic.png Web_full_Crystal_LoneRanger_2.png Disney infinity 52.jpg Infinity-MickeyMouse-1.jpg Packaging Disney_Infinity_Box_Art.png|Original box art DisneyInfinityStarterPack.png|Current box art disney_infinity_cars_play_set_pack.jpg|Cars Play Set Pack, with Lightning McQueen, Holley Shiftwell and Play Set Piece disney_infinity_cars_play_set_figure_01.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Holley Shiftwell figures, and Cars Play Set Piece on the Infinity Base disney_infinity_cars_play_set_figure_02.jpg|Holley Shiftwell figure disney_infinity_cars_play_set_figure_04.jpg|Lightning McQueen figure disney_infinity_cars_play_set_figure_06.jpg|Mater figure disney_infinity_cars_play_set_figure_08.jpg|Francesco Bernoulli figure Lighting McQueen Exclusive Hi-Res.jpg|Exclusive Crystal Lightning McQueen figure at Toys "R" Us Power Disc Packaging.jpg|Power Disc Series 1 Packaging PTRUCA1-17022608dt.jpg|Race to Space Pack featuring Crystal Lightning and Crystal Buzz Lightyear Trailers DISNEY INFINITY Official Announcement Trailer|US Trailer Disney Infinity -- Official Trailer|UK Trailer Disney Infinity - Closing video from press event.mov|Closing Trailer from Press Event Disney Infinity -- UK Trailer|Short Trailer (UK) DISNEY INFINITY Cars Play Set Trailer|Cars Play Set Trailer DISNEY INFINITY Lightning McQueen|Lightning McQueen trailer DISNEY INFINITY Mater|Mater trailer DISNEY INFINITY Francesco|Francesco Bernoulli trailer DISNEY INFINITY Holley|Holley Shiftwell trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Trailer|Toy Box Trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Racing|Toy Box Racing trailer DISNEY INFINITY GAMEPLAY TRAILER For Your Consideration|For Your Consideration trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box World Creation|Toy Box world creation trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Adventures|Toy Box Adventures Trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Game Creation|Toy Box Game Creation trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Unexpected Pairings|Toy Box Unexpected Pairings trailer DISNEY INFINITY Power Discs|Power Discs trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Combat|Toy Box Combat trailer DISNEY INFINITY "Speaking Infinity"|Speaking Infinity trailer DISNEY INFINITY How to theme your Toy Box (Underwater Castle)|How to theme your Toy Box (Underwater Castle) DISNEY INFINITY How to Spawn Enemies|How to Spawn Enemies DISNEY INFINITY How to use Creativi-Toys (Party Cannon)|How to use the Party Cannon DISNEY INFINITY How to use Creativi-Toys (Super Cannon)|How to use the Super Cannon DISNEY INFINITY How to use Creativi-Toys (Repeater)|How to use the Repeater DISNEY INFINITY How to Build with Physics Blocks|How to Build with Physics Blocks DISNEY INFINITY How to Theme Your Toy Box (Wreck-It-Ralph)|How to theme your Toy Box after Wreck-It Ralph DISNEY INFINITY How to Use Creativi-Toys (Side-Step Camera)|How to use the Side-Step Camera DISNEY INFINITY How to Use Creativi-Toys (Dual-Action Trigger)|How to use the Dual-Action Trigger DISNEY INFINITY How to Create a Race Track|How to create a Race Track DISNEY INFINITY How to Build a Soccer Stadium|How to build a Soccer Stadium Disney Infinity Action!|Disney Infinity: Action! trailer Disney Infinity X-Games Content|X-Games Content trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Destruction|Toy Box Destruction trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Vehicles|Toy Box Vehicles trailer DISNEY INFINITY Nintendo Wii Trailer|Nintendo Wii trailer DISNEY INFINITY Nintendo 3DS Trailer|Nintendo 3DS trailer Go Disney Infinity, It's Your Birthday!|Go Disney Infinity, It's Your Birthday! DISNEY INFINITY Disney Infinity Dance Party|Disney Infinity Dance Party DISNEY INFINITY "Speaking Infinity Character Takeover"|Speaking Infinity: Character Takeover trailer Trivia *Some of the international trailers include a few alternate shots from the game. *The song playing in the trailer is Nero's Me and You. *Although Raoul ÇaRoule and Max Schnell appear on pictures in Ramone's House of Body Art, they do not make a physical appearance in the game. *Although Lizzie, Sarge and Sheriff do not appear in the game, they are mentioned various times. Sarge was mentioned by Finn that he agreed to let Finn run Sarge's Surplus Hut while he is on vacation. Flo mentions that the hut needs to be built since Sarge and Sheriff are on vacation, as well as mentioning Lizzie as to find some of her license plates that are scattered around. *Some of the vintage posters for Cars 2 appear in Luigi's Casa Della Tires, although not in the Toy Box. *The Battle Races, turbo boost packs, and some music and sound effects from Cars 2: The Video Game are reused in the game. External links *Official website *Disney Infinity Wiki pl:Disney Infinity Category:Video Games Category:Disney Infinity